


Sarge's Apology

by orangeyskies



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Red vs Blue - Freeform, church, grif - Freeform, sarge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeyskies/pseuds/orangeyskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little ficlet in which Sarge explains why he's so mean to Grif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarge's Apology

"Let's get those dirty blues!" Sarge shouted, cradling his shotgun and running forward to crouch behind a rock.

"I can't believe they're actually fighting us," Simmons said. "It's like a dream come true. We're doing something productive for once."

"Speak for yourself," Grif yawned. "Do the blues want something from us? What is this crappy battle?"

The team looked ahead and saw random shots being fired, and a tank almost rolling over onto its side.

"Oh. It's just Caboose. I guess we're not actually fighting after all," Sarge said sadly. "It's like fate's laughing at me."

Sarge ceased fire and started making his way back toward base, when Church popped out from behind a hill several feet away from the red team.

"What's the matter, Sarge?" Church yelled. "Getting too lazy for that shotgun?" 

Sarge was stunned- he flashed back to when he was a kid, shooting a gun wrong, and his dad telling him it was because he was too lazy and didn't care. That had hurt more than any battle wound had hurt him.

Sarge remained shocked as Church opened fire at him. He shut his eyes, waiting for the familiar darkness of being knocked out- but it didn't come. Grif had thrown a crate in front of him, and it absorbed the hits.

Church, Simmons, Sarge, and even Grif looked amazed. Sarge took the opportunity to throw a grenade off to the side at Church, who ran away.

"Wow, Grif. Did you just save me?" Sarge asked. "Did you just actually do something? Hey, I have an announcement everyone! Grif here- yes, our very own Grif- just exerted energy. The first useful thing he's ever done here!"

Grif was silent for a moment. "Hey, man, I just saved your ass back there."

"That's true, Grif," Sarge sighed. "I guess I owe you a- how do you say it... an apology."

"Whoa, what?" Simmons exclaimed.

"It's just that when I was a kid- I was kind of the Grif of the family. I wasn't as ugly as Grif, though, or as unintelligent. I was just seen as the lazy one who was good for nothing."

"Is that why you make fun of me so much?" Grif asked.

"Yeah.... Yeah, I suppose it is."


End file.
